Truth or Dare
by HazeledLove
Summary: The titans decide to play a quick game of truth or dare. Cyborg has an idea about how to get Robin and Star to relize that they like eachother. Short OneShot


"So how does this, truth or dare game go?" asked Starfire as she and the rest of the titans sat in the living room surrounding the table.

"You see Star; one person goes first and asks any person they want truth or dare, and then the chooser chooses one. If you pick truth, you have to answer a question with nothing but the truth, if you choose dare, you have to do something the person asks," Robin explained.

"Okay dudes, who's gonna go first?" asked Beastboy as he hinted towards himself.

"I will!" called Cyborg. "All right, here we go, Beastboy, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare dude,"

"All right, I dare you to eat this bacon," he said as ran over to the kitchen and grabbed some cooked bacon. Beastboy's eyes widened as he turned greener than his usual tone.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick," he said as he held his stomach. Suddenly, he placed his hang over his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Um, okay, he's out, next, I think Raven should go next," said Cyborg.

"Fine; Starfire, truth or dare?"

"I shall choose truth" Raven smirked.

"Alright, is it true that you like Robin?" Cyborg smirked at this question. Starfire's cheeks reddened up as she looked over at Robin out if the corner of her eye. His cheeks were red as well.

"I um…I…yes, I mean no I mean…yes" she stuttered. Raven and Cyborg smiled as Starfire and Robin's faces lit up bright red.

"Okay, now it's your turn to ask someone truth or dare Starfire," Raven said. Starfire cooled down a bit.

"Yes, Cyborg truth or the dare?"

"I think I'll dare,"

"Hmm…" she thought, then her face lit up with an idea," I am daring you to eat some a whole bowl of glorg without the drink," she sat up and floated to the fridge to get out the glorg. Cyborg walked over and sat at the counter. Starfire put the glorg in front of him. Raven and Robin ran over to watch Cyborg complete his dare. He stared at the bowl, gulped and then picked up the bowl. He put it to his lips, and drank it. Raven and Robin winced. A minute later, he put the bowl down and Starfire looked into it, it was empty. "Glorious, you have completed your dare, it is your turn to ask the truth or dare yes?"

"Yeah" he said.** I'm going to get her back right now,** he thought. "Robin, truth or dare?"

"Hm, dare" he replied. **YES, that's what I wanted him to say.** Thought Cyborg with a huge grin on his face.

"Robin, I dare you….to…kiss….Starfire," he said, giving the dare a few dramatic pauses. Robin blushes and then quickly turned his head to look at Starfire. Her eyes were wide open and she was redder than ever. Raven looked over at Cyborg **Good plan Cyborg** she thought.

"This is a joke right?" said Robin.

"Nope, you have to do it, unless…your scared to," Cyborg teased. Starfire stood there, looking everywhere else but at Robin. Robin gave Cyborg a mean look.

"I guess I really have to do this" Robin sighed. He walked over to Starfire. She had turned around so that she wasn't facing the rest of the titans. Robin tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her. Her eyes widened even more. Cyborg and Raven watched as Robin kissed Starfire.

"Now they are going to separate and be so embarrassed," Cyborg whispered to Raven. Raven nodded and then they turned back to Robin and Starfire, suddenly, their mouths dropped. Robin was holding Starfire as he had her arms around his neck. They still were kissing, making out at that.

"Uh, okay Robin, you passed it's your turn," said Cyborg. Beastboy walked back into the room.

"Dudes, I told you that I would never eat….whoa," he froze at the sight of Robin and Starfire. "What the…how?"

"Cyborg here dared Robin to kiss Starfire and now they have been at it for about 5 minutes" Replied Raven.

"Think we should leave them alone?" asked Cyborg. The three titans looked at each other, nodded and then tiptoed out of the room with Robin and Starfire still kissing. About another 5 minutes went by and then they broke their kiss.

"They have left?" asked Starfire.

"I guess so."

"Then what shall we do? I am feeling quiet hungry,"

"Do you wanna…you know…go for pizza?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

"I would be glad to," Then Robin wrote a note and then he and Starfire left for the pizza place. Raven soon entered after they left. She spotted the note on the counter. She read it, and then smiled.

**Guys,**

**Star and I went out for pizza. I don't know how you guys new that I liked her so much but thanks for giving me and her a little push. We will be back later so no worries. Oh, and Beastboy, no jokes.**

**Robin.**

**

* * *

Thanx for reading, sorry if it's short. It was a type it before you forget it kind of thing.**

** StarRox2009  
**


End file.
